How the Heiress got her Prince
by Miss Artistista
Summary: Here is my own take on how our favorite, sexy, dragonball z couple got together. This during the 3 years preparation for the arrival of the androids. I'm going to try to keep Bulma and Vegeta in character. Well, it's my first fanfiction on this site so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or its Characters

Bulma curses loudly to herself upon entering the kitchen, covered in dirt and grime. Bunny looks over her shoulder from the meal she is preparing at the stove. The angry woman slams a big piece of scrap metal onto the kitchen counter, to the dismay of her mother. The blonde woman, in her own happy delusion, cheerfully wipes the dirt off the counter from the metal, whilst humming a tune to herself. Bulma angrily seats herself at the kitchen table, mumbling obscenities to herself.

"Oh, my, sweetheart, you have quite a mess there." Bunny says sweetly.

"I know mom, no thanks to that jerk, Vegeta!" Bulma snaps.

"Oh? That nice young man?"

"Yes! That sweet young man is a royal pain in his ass!"

"Oh, dear, a lady doesn't use such words. Why don't I cut you a piece of pie? That always cheers you up."

Bulma instantly hops up and rushes over to lean against the counter towards her mother. Bunny was very oblivious to her daughter's bad moods. They never seemed to affect her or her husband as Bulma was always very high spirited. Now was no different.

"That bastard has me and dad working day and night trying to build upgrades for his stupid Gravity chamber, and the bastard has been nothing but ungrateful! Giving demands and just being a spoiled brat! He doesn't even show at least a little gratitude. I haven't slept in days!" Bulma screams, grabbing her blue hair in both greasy hands.

Bunny just looks at her daughter as if she hadn't heard a thing she said.

"Maybe you should take a slice of pie to that nice young man. He could probably use a snack." Bunny says sweetly to Bulma's astonishment.

Bulma screams at the top of her lungs in frustration, before exiting the kitchen. Bunny just begins humming and preparing her meal as if Bulma never entered the kitchen.

There was no way in hell I'm fixing that ungrateful monkey's precious gravity machine, Bulma thinks to herself all the way to her bedroom. She had been working nonstop without food or rest. Then he had the nerve to not even say "thank you"! She couldn't take it. It was stressful. Everything revolved around Vegeta and she wasn't use to it. Five stressful months. If it was this bad how the hell could she handle having to deal with this saiyain bastard for 3 years? Bulma found her way into her bedroom and ran right into the bathroom. If there was anything she couldn't stand, it was being dirty. A hot bubble bath would calm her nerves. For three days she devoted her time making sure her saiyain "guest" had the best accommodations. She made herself available to his every beck and call. Her parents just did everything he asked for with cheery dispositions. It wasn't surprising though. Her parents were caring people by nature, but to act as if Vegeta was a "nice" young man was insane. Bulma undressed herself and threw her soiled clothing in the hamper next to the bathroom door. She stepped into the hot water and settled in, taking in the sweet aroma of the vanilla bubble bath. Her muscles instantly relaxed. Maybe giving Yamacha a call wasn't a bad idea. She had to get away from Capsule Corporation and her rude house guest. Vegeta acted as if she were some kind of slave. There's prince mentality for you! She had to admit the only thing entertaining about him was the arguments. Their verbal spars were almost fun. Vegeta matched her on a level of intellect that the other Z fighters hadn't. Even Yamacha cowered away from her temper. Although, she did find it strange that Vegeta was always the one instigating the arguments. Fucking instigator. It didn't matter though. She knew it was inevitable running into him as he would probably be having a bitch fit about the cooling system repair delay. Well who gives a damn! Hell, it could have been done one day ago, but she took her time. Why? Just to make a point that she could. She smiled at the thought of the saiyain having a temper tantrum because he couldn't train because of her. Ha! She couldn't get that manicure she wanted so as far as she was concerned they were even.

Vegeta impatiently stands in Dr. Brief's laboratory, arms crossed tightly and a scowl on his face. He is wearing a white tank top, with gray sweat pants, and white running shoes. He quietly watches as the doctor concentrates on crossing a few wires in the new power supply box for his gravity chamber. He was growing very agitated as he had not trained in the last 3 days because of the Doctor's slowness and that blasted woman's stupidity to get the cooling system remodeled correctly. Evil, disobedient, loud mouthed, bitch! She was always running off at the mouth about how she was such a genius and the fool couldn't even fix his machine. How could he train to become a super saiyain if this was happening? Three whole fucking days of nothing! Kami, he wanted to blast someone right now. As if hearing his thoughts, Dr. Brief stands up from his desk and holds the silver cylinder power system in the air.

"Ah, all done! I trust you will see a major improvement in the chamber's ability to handle the amount of power you emit within its confines, m'boy." Dr. Brief exclaims proudly.

Vegeta studies the device appreciatively. Dr. Brief's never ceased to amaze him with his ability to produce what he wanted at a reasonable time. Now that damnable daughter of his took her sweet time to piss him of intentionally.

"It looks adequate enough. Will it be able to handle enough power to keep itself from overloading?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes, m'boy! I reprogrammed it to recognize your power as a familiar signature. So therefore, it will not destruct or blow up like before. I trust there should be no more delays in your training." Dr. Brief says kindly.

Vegeta was impressed. This would definitely make his training a lot easier without the unnecessary interruptions of it blowing up every time he powered up.

"I'll just go install this now, and once Bulma is done with the chamber's cooling system, you should be able to resume your training."

Dr. Brief begins to make his exit before Vegeta stops him as he is nearing the door.

"Wait a minute! Is the woman even almost finished the damned thing? Why didn't you just repair it yourself?" Vegeta asks angrily.

Dr. Brief grabs his gray beard and laughs gently at the question.

"Well, I would not have been able to complete this here, son. As the saying goes, two heads are better than one. Don't worry! Bulma is a very hard worker and she's probably making sure everything is in top perfection for your gravity chamber."

"That is unacceptable! I need to train now!" Vegeta says angrily.

"Patience is a virtue, m'boy. Bulma will get it done in a reasonable time for you."

The doctor leaves whistling to himself, leaving Vegeta alone in the lab. He hated this blasted planet! He hated this blasted house! And he hated most of all that blasted woman! It was one thing when they had their usual back and forth verbal assaults at one another, which he had to admit to himself he enjoyed. What the woman lacked in physical strength she made up for it with that fiery temper of hers. One could even say she was the only human on this pathetic planet that matched him when it came to wits. But today, that woman has really gotten under his skin. He already gave her three days to work on his machine. He wasn't waiting another day. He was a saiyain prince! He waited for no one! Vegeta angrily stomps out of the laboratory. He would find that lazy, worthless, blue haired wench and make her fix his gravity chamber. One way or another he would be training today.

Bulma had just gotten out of the tub. What a heavenly treat that was. She pulled her blue, silky hair into a ponytail. She was so happy to have gotten rid of that awful perm. It did not suit her at all. That'll teach her to listen to another fashion magazine. She was Bulma Briefs. She set her own fashion trend. Slipping on a Capsule Corporation tee shirt, and a pair of shorts, Bulma made her way to the living room and threw herself lazily across the couch. Grabbing the remote, she turned on television, deciding to catch up on her soaps.

Vegeta angrily marched back into the yellow dome that is Capsule Corporation. His dark hair was spiked up more than usual. He was pissed. He used his power to sense of the woman's pathetic KI signature. As soon as he sensed her, he growled to himself. The lazy bitch was in the living room, probably watching those awful programs on that idiot box when she should be working on his machine. Well, he'd rectify that. He stalked his way towards the living room area and was not surprised to see the woman sleeping soundly across the white couch. So she is sleeping, huh? Let's fix that, Vegeta thinks evilly to himself.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta Screams in Bulma's ear.

She falls to the floor, screaming loudly. When she looks up she is greeted with the smirking face of the saiyain.

"What the hell is your problem, you jerk!?" Bulma yells.

Vegeta just smirked. He could have laughed his ass off at her right now. The way she fell off that couch was priceless.

"Are you trying to make me go deaf?"

"Why aren't you working on my gravity chamber?" Vegeta asks.

"What? Are you serious? The world does not revolve around you Vegeta! I was trying to sleep."

"So what? Get off of your lazy ass and fix my machine now! Maybe I should let those Androids massacre all of you pathetic humans!" Vegeta threatens.

"Oh, Kami, you are such a jerk! One, I doubt three days will hinder your training that much. Two, Goku will do just fine defending us pathetic humans from those androids without your help." Bulma snaps.

His dark eyes bore into her blue ones. She knew she had crossed the line, bringing Goku's name into the mix, but he started it coming in here. Vegeta wanted to slap the shit out of her right now, but he'd probably end up killing her, then he'd have the third class clown to deal with and he was nowhere near super saiyain status to fight him equally. But this bitch was pushing him. He reached a muscled arm down and violently yanked the woman off of the floor to meet him face to face.

"Fix it now, Bulma." He says slowly and calmly.

Wait? Did he just say my name? Bulma thought. She didn't like his tone. It was too calm. Like, he was on the brink of doing something really, really, bad. The rational side of Bulma knew this, but the stubborn side of Bulma could give a rat's ass.

"Let go of me Vegeta! I'm not dealing with you right now."

"Yes you will! I've been very patient for the last few days and you are delaying me. If there is one thing you do not do, is fuck with my training. Now get to it!" Vegeta shouts in her face.

Bulma tries to feebly pull her arm out of Vegeta's iron grip. He squeezed tighter, earning him a small whimper. Bulma pushed the pain aside and continued trying to rip her arm free. Vegeta watched her with a newfound interest. This woman had no strength whatsoever, she knew who he was and what he was capable of and still she would not give up. Very Saiyain like. Vegeta squeezed tighter, out of curiousity. Bulma screamed and used her left arm to beat Vegeta in the chest. It felt like her right arm was broken. She knew her hits were doing nothing but she was so damn frustrated and angry, it didn't matter. Like punching solid steel! Vegeta was actually amazed at her audacity. Anyone else would have been blown to oblivion by now.

"This is just sad! Woman, cut out this feeble display and fix my machine." Vegeta says boredly.

"Fuck You, Vegeta! You are living in my house! I provide you with a gravity machine, a place to sleep, eat and rest, and all you do is give demands and complaints. For 3 fucking days my father and I have been catering to your precious machine so that YOU can train. My mother has been cooking for you nonstop, and do you at least say thank you or at least acknowledge our efforts to make your stay comfortable? No! Because you are an inconsiderate son of a bitch and I wish I had never invited you to stay here!" Bulma says viciously as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Vegeta a bit taken aback. He had never heard such ferocity come from the woman before or saw the tears coming down her face. He didn't know why he suddenly ached with the realization that he had caused her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

His grip loosened on her arm. There were deep, blue bruises where he held her. Bulma could have sworn she heard him gasp. She looks into his dark eyes and saw something flash as quickly as it had left. Regret.

"I didn't intend for that to happen." Vegeta says quickly.

He grabs her arm, inspecting it for any serious damage. Aside from the bruising, she was fine. He unconsciously rubs his hands over the bruised flesh. Her arm was really soft. How the hell could he handle her that way? This woman was fragile. Vegeta catches Bulma looking at him curiously. He quickly releases her arm.

"I'll put this in some ice. Geesh Vegeta! You sure know how to get a girl's attention. I can't fix anything with one arm you dork!" Bulma scolds, in a sarcastic manner.

Vegeta was baffled. How the fuck could she be so nonchalant about this. Did she realize what he could have done to her? Here she was being nice acting as if this was normal.

"FUCK!" Vegeta growls.

Without saying a word, retreats from the room. Bulma looks on completely unfazed by his reaction. She looks at her arm. The creamy colored flesh was marred with the ugly bluish bruise in the imprint of vegeta's hand. She wiped her tears. As soon as she looked into his eyes she had forgiven him. She didn't know why. As cold as Vegeta was, he wasn't as cold hearted as he and she believed him to be. He even looked at her arm to see make sure she was okay. Not like Vegeta at all. In that one little vulnerable moment he was the handsomest she'd ever seen him. Sure he was already handsome, with a sexy muscular body to boot, but in that one second where he actually looked, daresay human, he looked different to her. Bulma shook her head to herself. What was she talking about? This was Vegeta for Kami sake. That man was as interested in her as she was Yajarobi. But deep down she knew that wasn't true. She was going to tend to her arm then she would fix his machine right away. Better to get him in that contraption before he really lost it and who knows what he would do her next.

By the time Vegeta got to the mountain side, he angrily drove his fist into the side of a large tree right next to the rocky mountain. Next he stooped to the ground and pounded his fist into the dirtied earth until his anger dissipated. He needed to beat the hell out of something. Anything! Why didn't he just find a couple of humans and satiate his thirst for violence? Why? Because he didn't want Bulma looking at him like he was a monster. Sure he was a monster, and he could careless that anyone else thought as much, but for some reason he couldn't fathom having that woman look at him like that. What the hell was wrong with him? This planet was making him insane! It had to be living with this woman. Yes! It was she that was making him so…so fucking crazy! She was an enigma! Beautiful, fiery, intelligent, and she had the most killer curves he'd ever seen on a female. He liked the color of her hair, the blues of her eyes, her smile, the way she threw a fit when she didn't get her way, DAMN IT! She drove him mad. Since meeting her he's either wanted to kiss or kill her, though right now he'd settle for the latter of the two. He finds a large boulder behind him and sits on it. This was so unlike him. Racking his brain over HER! He's met many females over the years. It was a rarity, as Frieza didn't allow them in his rank, but the soldiers were known to take a female or two. Even Nappa and Raditz took other species of female to their beds during a purge mission. Not Vegeta! I have more self control than that, Vegeta thinks to himself. So where's that self control now? What makes her so special? A little voice inside his head replies, _because she is just like you. _No! No! No! Vegeta runs a gloved hand through his dark spikes.

"Why am I sitting here, blubbering over some female? A human female at that! I am a man dammit! What man allows some woman to have him acting like some, some fool?!" Vegeta shouts to himself.

No one weaker than him should have this much of an effect on him. He should not have allowed himself to fraternize with her. He enjoyed it too much, initiated the back and forth with her. Kami, he wanted her. And what does he do? Nearly snap her fucking arm in two. Why did that bother him? He was first class saiyain elite! Prince of all saiyains! Right now becoming a super saiyain was the most important thing to him right now. The woman was being courted by that Yamaha…Yam…Yachi baka? Whatever his name was! He really couldn't take the scar warrior seriously. He wasn't man enough for that woman. She needed someone to tame her—No! He lived this long (well before he was killed by Frieza) without a woman and he didn't need one now. Perhaps she needed that little scare from him. He didn't take pleasure abusing women, he had his honor, but Bulma was playing with him at the wrong time. His training is everything.

Hopefully the gravity machine will be up and running tomorrow, because once he returned to Capsule Corporation, he would do his best to avoid the earth woman. But that was impossible. They were 6 rooms away from one another and she helped her father do all of the repairs on his chamber. There was no avoiding her…not that he wanted to. He looks up into the night sky as if doing so would give him the answer he was searching for. Vegeta hated not being in control of a situation. His own rational was turning against him. He was attracted to Bulma. That much was true. He could tell she was attracted to him, what with all the flirting and always telling him how "cute" he was. Vegeta cringed at the word. So maybe he should play on it and see where it went. If anything happened so be it, if not, less of a headache for him. It's not like it would be anything more than that. Right? Vegeta sighed heavily to himself. He had to figure this out before he returned back to that place. For both their sakes!


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days went by without any other incidents. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Bulma had held true to her promise, and got the gravity machine up and running. Vegeta had nearly given her a heart attack by actually saying "Thank you". He even went as far as to compliment the upgrades her father and her had worked on. That had made her day. It was like he was trying to make up for his callous treatment of her previously. Sure he was still a jerk, but he wasn't as mean during their playful banter. She had been up all night thinking about the situation with the saiyain prince. She had lived with him for 5 months and still didn't know anything about him. He was always so mysterious about himself. Vegeta was an alien without a home, was brought up to know only killing and survival, and being enslaved by Frieza only made that much more worse. Now he's on a planet where that isn't part of daily life. He's around friendly people, in a safe environment, so it must be a big adjustment. Maybe she should take him on a night out so that he can at least explore his new surroundings. Get him to loosen up. That guy had a 24/7 stick stuck up his butt. What kind of places could she take a grouchy saiyain to anyway? The sound of the phone ringing took Bulma from her thoughts. She would definitely hold that thought for now. Duty calls. She reached across her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Capsule Corporation, this is Bulma Brief speaking!" Bulma says professionally into the phone.

"Hey, Bulma!"

Bulma's face brightens up a little.

"Yamcha? Hi, long time no hear! Where have you been? It's been months." Bulma asks excitedly.

"Training in the desert. Gotta get make sure I'm in tip top shape when those androids arrive. Puar and I decided to take a little break, and I wanted to see how you were."

"Couldn't be better!" She says excitedly. "I've been so bored with work! Projects, meetings and all that good stuff. How about we meet up for dinner or something and catch up. My treat!" Bulma asks hopeful.

"Oh, sorry Babe. I'm meeting up with Tien and chaotzu. We're going to train on Kami's lookout." Yamcha asks.

Bulma's smile stiffened a little.

"Oh okay. Yamcha we haven't seen each other in months. You just up and left without saying goodbye, I mean I don't even know where we stand since you've been wished back. It's like I can't get any time with you because you're either, training, playing baseball, or off doing your whatever. Is there any room in your life for me?"

"Bulma come on! Honestly, our relationship is the furthest thing from my mind right now. With the threat of the Androids in three years we all need to be ready. I'm sorry if that seems unfair to you but it is what it is. I'll try to catch up with you soon, ok?"

Bulma smiles sadly. Her feelings were crushed. Typical Yamcha. Always making her an option. On and off for years, he never took this relationship seriously. It were as if he was still "considering" her. For Kami's sake they should have been married by now.

"Yamcha you go on and train. Good luck." Bulma says.

"Thanks Bulma! Don't let Vegeta work you too hard." And he hung up just like that.

Bulma sighed deeply. Something or someone would always be more important than her. She thought she would get to spend some time with the man she loved, but not today. No sooner had she thought it, Dr. Briefs walks into the lab carrying some blue prints. His shoulder was occupied by a little black kitten that never left his side.

"Ah, sweetie, I see you are working hard today. I just saw your new medical capsules and I must say they are terrific!"

"Thanks dad, these capsules will really be a big help to the small hospitals not updated on technology. Uh, what are those?" Bulma asks, pointing to the bundle of rolled papers in her father's hands.

"Oh, nothing. Just a few modifications to the gravity chamber. Vegeta wants to have the engine repaired on the ship."

That was odd.

"Why? Is he planning on leaving earth again?" Bulma asks.

"I'm not sure pumpkin. Why don't you ask him yourself? The last I saw him he was taking a swim in the pool."

Bulma rolls her eyes as she storms past the oh-so-cheerful doctor. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly irritated with Vegeta wanting the space ship repaired. Why? Wasn't he going to stay to fight the androids? Bulma made it to the back of Capsule Corporation to find Vegeta doing laps across the large rectangular pool. Bulma's anger quickly dissipated. She watched the olive skinned saiyain swim as if he hadn't a care in the world. The water beads glistened on his body under the sun. The muscles flexed and rippled with each movement of his. He was built like a god. Despite his short height, Vegeta was very well proportioned. Kami that man was sexy. Bulma was so enraptured with Vegeta's body she hadn't even realized he had stopped swimming and was looking right at her.

"Can I help you with something woman?" Vegeta asks.

Bulma instantly blushed.

"Uh, I, uh" Bulma stutters.

Oh this was too good to be true. The woman was actually at a loss for words? He caught her looking at him and he also could tell she liked what she saw.

"Woman? I know being in the presence of the prince of saiyains leaves you at a loss for words, but please speak up."Vegeta says seductively stepping out of the pool.

Bulma snaps out of her thoughts. She decided not to ask the question she were going to ask him, but do a complete 360.

"Hmph, get over yourself, you cocky prick! I wanted to invite you with me for a night out. It's the city's Spring festival and I think you'd like it very much."

Vegeta cocks an eyebrow at her. She was inviting him to something with her? Question was, did he accept the invite? He had to train. Before he started to answer, she put a hand up to stop him from speaking.

"If you don't want to go that's fine, but please don't use training as your reason." Bulma says sternly.

"Why are you asking me to go? I hate humans." Vegeta asks blankly.

Here we go.

"You're on a new planet, with new surroundings and traditions. It'll be good for you to acquaint yourself with earth customs. It won't kill you to leave the compound for a couple of hours? Will it?" Bulma asks nicely.

Vegeta crosses his arms. He forks his dark eyebrows at her. Even his facial expressions were sexy.

"Who says I'll be here long enough to acquaint myself with anything that has to do with this planet? Who's to say it won't be a waste of time because after I defeat the androids and Kakarot, I might just decide to blow it up."

I don't have time for this, Bulma thought. She walks a little closer to Vegeta.

"Look, I won't beg you. I'm leaving tonight at seven. If you want to go with me, I'll wait out front. If not that's fine too." Bulma says walking away from Vegeta.

He stood there stunned. Where was the bitching and moaning? The threats? She didn't even yell when he made the comment about blowing up the earth. She looked as if something were bothering her. Vegeta used his KI to dry himself off. He couldn't be bothered with the woman's mood swings. Why didn't she ask her weakling companion to accompany her? Better yet, where was he? He hadn't been around here lately and Bulma certainly hadn't been around him. Weren't they together? Vegeta snorts. Wasn't his problem. But part of him didn't like how desperate she looked at him when she extended her invitation. What did she expect? He did not fraternize, he trained. Humans and their silly traditions. On Vegetasi, the only traditions consisted of blood sports and since they didn't have that here, he was not going. Fuck it!

_She is expecting you to go. Why would she even go to the trouble of asking?_

Oh no! It was that voice again. I don't care what she is expecting. That's tough! Vegeta was about to curse aloud when he felt a soft pinch on his ass. Turning slowly, he finds that he is face to face with Bulma's psychotic mother. His face instantly turns red to find the woman still grabbing his…butt.

"I'm sorry hon, I just couldn't help myself! You have such a great body and so handsome to boot!"

A vein instantly popped up on his forehead. This woman was completely insane! It took everything in him not to blast her to the next dimension. This is exactly why the woman was so vulgar.

"How dare you touch me!" Vegeta growls.

Bunny laughs and sets down a tray of cookies on the patio table. Vegeta hated the way she and her husband were so dismissive of his threats. No one in Frieza's army had ever taken him lightly. Now he was on this big hunk of dirt where he wasn't even taken serious in this house.

"Did you hear me, woman? Try that again and I will beat you into a bloody pulp!" Vegeta rages stepping closer to the blonde haired woman.

She giggles more, playfully slapping Vegeta's shoulder.

"My, you are so spirited. No wonder my Bulma likes you."

"ARE YOU DEAF—What?! She likes me?"

"Sure she does, can't blame her though, my baby has great taste in men! That sweet Goku, and Yamcha.." Bunny begins naming a few of Bulma's male friends,to the dismay of Vegeta.

Was this really happening? Why was he standing here listening to this woman's rubbish? Vegeta has his hands balled into fists. He was trying to check his temper so hard. Breathe Vegeta. Just breathe! Vegeta chants to himself in his head.

"You idiot! What are you talking about? You were supposed to tell me why you think your daughter fancies me." Vegeta growls between clenched teeth.

"Oh, yes, my I get so carried away. How sweet of you to bring me back to earth."

Breathe Vegeta! Just Breathe! Don't kill her. You have to eat.

"A mother knows her child. I know she's dating Yamcha, but she watches you a lot. Always watching you train on that fancy monitor of hers. She helps me fix your meals, cleans your room, buys you clothes, why I've never seen Bulma so…Smitten."

Vegeta stalks off before she can even finish talking. So there's the proof he needed, but the source wasn't so reliable. She and that scar-faced male were seeing one another. None of this made sense. Just thinking of something, Vegeta walks back over to Bunny. She's tending to a little patch of flowers by the pool.

"This, spring festival you humans partake in…what exactly do you wear?" Vegeta asks quietly, not even sure she have heard him.

"Well, there really isn't any sort of ensemble requirement, but I believe many people will be wearing kimonos."

"Ki-mo-nos?" Vegeta enunciates very slowly, not fully understanding the word.

"Oh that's right! You aren't from here. Well, Kimonos are very beautiful robe worn by men and women during ceremonies and formal occasions. The festival is a typical event one is worn to. Japanese tradition." Bunny explains sweetly.

"Hn…how do I get one?" Vegeta asks.

Bunny actually opens her eyes, to reveal similar blue ones like Bulma's. A huge smile broke across her face.

"Would you like me to help you buy one? There are so many to choose from, and as a member of this household we have find you the absolute best."

Vegeta snobbishly throws his head back.

"Foolish woman! I am a prince! I deserve nothing but the best!" He says arrogantly.

"Oh you! Put some clothes and meet me out here. This will be so fun!" The woman screeches running back into the house.

What the hell did I just do?

Meanwhile:

Working with her employee's on a capsule truck manufacturing, Bulma couldn't help thinking about Vegeta. He was such an arrogant prick. Why couldn't he just accept her invitation? If he gave earth a chance he may actually like it. Gosh, him and Goku were like day and night. Would he have been any different if he too were raised on earth? It was so much she wanted to learn about her houseguest, but she was afraid that as difficult and cantankerous as Vegeta was that would require a miracle even Shenlong couldn't perform. Bulma sighed and continued working. Didn't matter, she could go by herself. It was no different than any the couple of times she attended by herself. She just hated it though. It got lonely. She was so pathetic.


	4. Chapter 4

After bathing and putting on a hint of jasmine perfume, Bulma was all set to go. After looking in her closet for a kimono, she decided to go with the sapphire colored garment. It was really beautifully crafted. The silver stars decorated into the fabric looked like tiny sparkles that seemed to come alive. The green was for the blades of grass on the robe that seem to move to the rhythm of the fabrics movements. She put on her lavender lipstick and tied her long blue tresses up into a neat bun. She gave herself a once over in the vanity in front of her bed and smiled approvingly. Smoking hot! She couldn't wait! This was the only thing she looked forward to all year other than Christmas.

She went into the hallway and noticed Vegeta's bedroom was open. It still looked untouched. If not for the occasional dirty laundry or messy bed she would think he never used the room. Even the closet remained untouched. All that money she spent on clothes for him and he preferred to wear his training gear. Whatever! She steps onto the elevator. She presses the first floor button.

The elevator stops at the first floor, in the Capsule Corp. main lobby. As soon as she exits the car, her breath nearly stops. Standing near the front door was Vegeta. But that wasn't what shocked her. He was wearing a beautiful red kimono. It had intricate designs of a black and orange colored demon, wearing the armor of a samurai, holding a fiery lantern. It was out of this world. He looked like a god standing there. His dark hair standing upright and those dark eyes piercing into hers. Something she never felt before, something so foreign ran through her at the sight of him. Vegeta stared at her the same way. He always thought Bulma was gorgeous, but right now she was….beautiful. She smiled at him like…like..He just couldn't describe it. The feeling was so foreign to him. It felt good. Warm. But his pride wouldn't allow him to embrace it. He smirks at her.

"I decided to take you up on your offer. Still up for some company?" He asks.

She could have cracked her face for how hard she was smiling.

"You bet your ass I am. Let's go!"

As they exited the building, Vegeta noticed that Bulma was still walking a few paces behind him. Now what? He turns around with his normal frown on his face.

"Vegeta.." Bulma begins.

"Hn?"

"You look really sexy in that Kimono." She finally says.

He smirks at her appreciatively.

"I have to admit you look radiant yourself. Now let's get going before I change my mind. And before your wacked out mother comes back with that camera device of hers."

Bulma giggles.

"My mom is big on photos. Trust me I'm sure she'll get a few of you, though I would lock the bathroom door for now on when I'm taking a shower, if I were you." Bulma jokes.

"Hmph! She had better not even dare. You father needs to keep a leash on her."

They enter a red car parked in front of the compound. Vegeta didn't understand why they couldn't just fly. The humans would probably freak or go ballistic if he flew in with the woman. So I guess sit in this contraption it is, Vegeta thinks. Bulma starts the engine.

"We're out of here." Bulma announces, speeding off. She was happy to take this baby anywhere. As sexy as she and Vegeta looked, they were going there in style.

The night was a night like no other. There was music, dancing, parades and games. There had to be a least over two thousand people lining the streets of pepper town. When the sun began to set, tons and tons of lights were strewn on the building giving it a sort of Mardi Gras feel. People were laughing, dancing with one another and just overall enjoying everything the night had to offer. During the night Vegeta had actually taken an interest in all the processions taking place. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. There were no fights or acts of violence amongst the humans. Everyone around him seemed to be having a good time. This seemed to him to be a contagious thing. He was finding himself having fun. Bulma danced within the crowds and tried coaxing him to join her. As if! Besides…he didn't know how to dance. But he enjoyed watching her move to the loud music. She knew how to move her body, throw those curves provocatively. Hmph! Such a vulgar woman! Not that it wasn't turning him on. It was as if she were dancing for him. He hungered for her. The way their eyes never left one another's. Never had participated in anything remotely close to this. Then there were women dancers parading themselves everywhere, wearing tops that showed bare midriffs, and bottoms that left little to the imagination. They wore so many colors. So bizarre.

Bulma was having so much fun she thought her heart would give out any minute. She couldn't describe how much she felt like a woman by the way Vegeta looked at her. She felt so sexy! The music was so awesome! In the distance you could hear people shooting off their own light shows. It was wonderful! Vegeta made this experience that much more special. He was patient, and taking it all in. She loved watching his expressions every time he came across something he'd never seen before. It was so unlike him. The only time she could see something besides the monster she thought him to be. Getting the urge to do something crazy, Bulma rushes over and grabs Vegeta by the hands. He looks at her incredulously. What the hell is this? He couldn't fathom why he was allowing himself to be pulled by this weak woman.

"Come on Vegeta! Dance with me!" Bulma shouts, trying to be heard through the music.

"What?!" Vegeta shouts back, unable to hear her.

She moves very close to him and puts her mouth very close to his ear and whispers: "Dance with me, Vegeta."

She begins moving her body against him. Slowly and sensually. This was dancing? Like dry sex to him. The way she ran her hands over his body. This woman had no idea what she was doing.

_She's having fun. _

He just stood there not knowing what to do. Bulma understood, but continued dancing with him. She was just happy to have him here with her.

Out of breath, Bulma stops dancing. Her cheeks are flushed and her adrenaline was pumping. When she looked at Vegeta he had such a confused expression on his face that she burst out laughing. Vegeta angrily snatched away from Bulma and began to storm off.

"Aw, Vegeta, don't be like that."

Vegeta stops to allow Bulma to catch up to him.

"I don't take lightly being laughed at. I've killed for far less offenses."

"Yeah, Yeah, your tough, I get it. Let's eat. I'm starving." Bulma says totally dismissing him.

That woman always had him in complete awe. She had a strength he had no choice but to respect. She had no fear of him whatsoever. She treated him like..he was normal. And deep down somewhere in his core, it felt good. Bulma winked at him and motioned him to follow her.

Sitting atop a grassy hill, overlooking the city, Bulma and Vegeta eat their snacks bought from the festival. They could still hear the music, the singing and shouting, and the beating of the Taiko drums. It was serene. The weather went down to a comfortable sixty degrees. Bulma breathed in the air. She looked at the sky and saw the first of the stars peeking through the dark void. She looks at Vegeta who is contently eating his sixteenth miso-dipped dango ball.

"What was your planet like?" Bulma asks.

Vegeta seems to consider her question. She was the first person to ever ask. Even Kakarot didn't ask anything about the planet he was born on.

"It was red. Red sands. Rocky atmosphere. The weather was hot. Scorching, but saiyains were not affected by this. It was all pretty primitive. The planet was ugly."

"What about your people? Do you miss them?"

"I wasn't old enough to miss them…I missed my father for a while, back when I was still very young. We were a very strong and proud race. I was not allowed to mourn. Or miss my father or my people. I had Raditz and Nappa, so that was as close as I had to Vegetasai." Vegeta admits honestly.

Bulma couldn't believe he was being this open with her. She didn't want to do anything to ruin the moment. Suddenly she felt Vegeta's hand on grab her arm firmly, but gently. He lifted the long sleeve of her kimono to inspect her arm. The blue bruises that were there have now faded to a light pink color. He lets go of her arm.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I give you my word that you will never come to any harm by my hand." Vegeta says.

Bulma looks at him. All she could see was his profile.

"I know." Bulma answers.

"How do you know?" Vegeta asks.

She smiles.

"Come on, I've grown on you a little." Bulma jokes.

"Yeah, like an ingrown toenail." Vegeta quips.

Bulma laughs at Vegeta. He actually smiles at the sound. Who knew he had jokes. How had this earth woman wormed her way into a heart he thought long dead?

"Vegeta…are you leaving earth?" Bulma asks seriously.

"Hn? Why?"

"My father says you asked him to repair the ship."

"I need to train…It's hard staying concentrated around so many distractions."

Bulma reaches up and takes Vegeta's face in her hands and turns him to look directly at her. He hated those eyes of hers. So kind, loving, and honest.

"Am I the distraction?" She asks him.

Tell her no! Tell her no!

"Yes."

"How so? Vegeta I don't even fucking bother you when you're training. I make myself as scarce as possible when you're in your gravity room." She argues.

He had to be honest with her. He had to let it all out. Get it off his chest. He was Vegeta and Vegeta was no coward. Just be fucking honest with her!

"I see you and I don't know why but I think about you all day. I look forward to running into you in the house. I look forward to our playful banter, when you talk I listen, you may not believe so but I do. You draw me in with your intellect, your fire, your quick wit, I can't get you out of my system no matter how hard I try. I have never encountered a creature that can make me hate, and doubt and rationalize such things that I would have never tried to before. I don't understand any of this shit! It's you, it's this whole fucking planet!" Vegeta shouts punching his fist into the ground.

Tears threaten to spill from her eyes, as she looks at Vegeta silently. He snatches his face away from her.

"I am a saiyain! This is dishonorable behavior I am exhibiting, but try as I might I cannot help these fucking weak emotions. I'm not like that clown Kakarot!"

"So you've felt it too?" Bulma whispers.

Vegeta's head whips around and he looks at her.

"What?"

The tears really fall now.

"Since I met you when we returned back to earth, I felt this pull when I was near you. Whenever I'm around you I feel this pull. A yearning. I've tried to dismiss it. Focus on my relationship with Yamcha, but it scared me because I've never felt anything like that with Yamcha. I watch you on the monitor while you are training. I watched over you when you were injured in the machine, I clean your room, make sure you have clothes and oversee all of the maintenance to the chamber room. For the life of me I didn't know why. I had no one in that house to keep me company but you. Our back and forth..even when I've talked you into watching my soaps with me.."

Vegeta listens patiently, quite shocked yet relieved at the same time to hear her revelation.

"But tonight I couldn't hide deny it anymore. Something in me exploded. Like, my heart was finally free. Being with you seems so right..but how can that be when I've been with Yamcha so long? Now I know! I think..I think I'm in love with you!" She cries.

He heard it for himself. She finally admitted what he'd guessed for a while now. Now what? Was there any chance in hell his pride would let him have her? Only one way to know. He slowly runs his thumb under her eyes, wiping her tears. She looks at him questioningly.

"You've no right to feel those things for me. I'm a monster! A destroyer of whole planets. I've killed millions, maybe more."

She edged closer to him.

"You're not a monster Vegeta. I haven't seen anything monstrous about you since you've been on earth."

He moves a little closer to her.

"The monster's hiding. Waiting for the right moment to strike like a predator." He says huskily.

Bulma looked into his dark eyes. They held something deeper within them, just waiting to be unlocked. She moved closer to him, moving her face closer to his until he could feel her breath tickle his lip. He took the invitation and lowered his mouth to hers. Something weird went through his body as soon as he made contact with her. They kissed greedily, tasting each other, exploring each others mouths as if their lives depended on it. Vegeta ran a hand through her silky, blue hair, undoing the bun and letting her hair cascade down her back. Bulma slipped her tongue in his mouth teasing his, running it along his sharp canines. He groaned, pulling her body into his. His hands began to explore her body as she pulled his dark spikes gently. They were soft despite its appearance. He touched her full breast through the silky material. She moaned softly, causing him to be overcome with lust. He trails his kisses down to her neck and stops at the opening of her kimono, covering her cleavage.

"There's no going back after this, Bulma." He mouthed against her skin.

She gave no reply. She simply opened her kimono to reveal her black laced bra to him. That was all the invitation he needed. He moved to each soft, creamy mound, taking a hard nipple in his mouth, sucking and devouring with a passion. Bulma couldn't suppress the moans coming from her. It was like a fire burning her slowly from the inside out. After licking each nipple to his pleasing, his mouth worked its way back up to her mouth. He kissed her with new fervor. He could feel himself hardening painfully. In an animalistic fashion, Vegeta tore the black bra from her body and she began attacking his clothes as well. Their lips never left one another. Their clothes discarded, and the two bodies rolled across the grass in the heat of passion. Bulma had never experienced anything like this. They were like animals. Vegeta sucked and bit, she kissed and scratched. She needed more of him, he hadn't had his fill of her. In one swift movement he slid himself into her. She screamed out in pleasure. If it weren't for all the music in the background, he was sure everyone in the city would have heard her. Her cries became loud moans and whimpers as he buried himself deep within her. She knew Vegeta had to be well endowed but DAMN! With each thrust, they ground out pleasured cries.

She felt so good. It was hard to believe he was having sex with this beautiful creature. The need was so strong he could feel it all the way to his abdomen. He had to have every inch of her. Hear her scream. He wanted to give her every part of him in this moment. It felt like he was exploding. It felt like dying. What has she done to him? He didn't care about honor! He didn't give a fuck about pride! The only thing that mattered in this moment was being here with her. As Vegeta closed his eyes, he could swear he could see white stars.

Bulma ripped at the grass, as Vegeta filled her. She could feel her voice getting hoarse. This beautiful man was making love to her. She raked her nails across his abdomen, touching and exploring each muscled flesh. How could anyone be built this perfect? Nothing but muscle. Spreading her legs further and lifting herself to meet his thrust, she could feel him tightening. His need was urgent. Vegeta never felt a need so urgent in his life. Bulma could feel the comings of a very powerful orgasm, she closes her eyes puts her face in the crook of his neck. She opens her mouth to scream through her climax, but Vegeta puts his mouth over hers, swallowing their pleasured cries of release together, in one passionate kiss.

Their bodies shivered together as they continued rocking their bodies together, riding out their release. He put one hand on the ground to steady himself before he completely lost it. He slowly came back into a state of awareness as he realized Bulma had passed out beneath him. Oh, yeah! They would definitely being doing that again, but next time he was taking his time. He slowly pulled himself out of her and gently rolled over, to where her sleeping form was on top of him. Grabbing his discarded Kimono, he threw it across her as he lay with his back on the ground. Being naked in the open didn't bother him in the least, but he knew the woman wouldn't be so open. He listened to the sound of her breathing, until he heard several loud explosions in the sky. Prepared to attack, Vegeta noticed bright explosions of colorful lights in the sky. They were strange, but using his saying hearing, he couldn't hear any panic from the humans, so he disregarded it as a "human thing". They were beautiful. Different seeing these lights used for this purpose of entertainment instead blowing someone up. He would never understand earth's strange customs. It was as if the lights were raining from the sky. It was like how he felt. Like everything in him exploded. Just bursting so many urges. He looked at Bulma and a small, genuine smile graced his features.

"I think I'm in love with you too, woman."


End file.
